What about now?
by brokengirl24
Summary: Steve and Kono are married and have been fighting for the past 6 months. Now, when it seems they are heading for divorce, Kono reflects how they got to where they are and Steve realizes that he can't live without her. They realize that maybe they can their marriage make it work. Based off the song "What about now?" by Daughtry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my wonderful readers!**

**This three-shot or four-shot is the reason for my lack of updates. Whenever I was/am(depends?) on the computer, I'd open up all my pending chapters and I'd spend like 80% of the time writing this.**

**This song is one of my absolutely favorite songs from one of my favorite artists, so of course, I needed to do a song-fic for McKono on them.**

**While searching Youtube, I saw that someone had made a "What about now?" McKono style video! You guys have no clue how happy I was to see a song-video of McKono using that song.**

**So the ultimate inspiration that pushed me to write this came from that video. The video-author of the video was Kether12.**

**I have no clue how many times I re-wrote this chapter(well part?) because I didn't like but after a while I decided that if I continued to rewrite it then it would never get done or posted.**

**Some stuff to know:**

**-Steve and Kono are married**  
**-Danny and Rachel are married**  
**-Steve left to find Shelbourne and for other reasons, explained.**

**For the sake of this story, the finale never happened but Steve did go and search for Shelbourne and find Shelbourne.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0**

**Spelling and Grammar mistakes are all mine.**

**This turned out better in my mind but whatever.**

* * *

_Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading  
_  
Glancing down at the name, he quickly hit reject once again, wanting nothing more then to avoid another fight. Knowing Kono as well as he did, he knew he would be in trouble when he got home. The note he had left probably didn't do much besides anger her more.

He had tried. He had tried to save what was left of their marriage and had failed. They had tried counseling and therapy. Both failed miserably. He didn't know what else to do since with each passing day, their hatred for each-other grew. With each passing day it seemed their love continues to fade and that worried him. As much as he tried to hold onto those memories of them before the fighting, he can't help but sense the emptiness in his heart every time one of them walks out from the fighting. Sometimes he wondered if they were torturing each-other by staying together. Or if their relationship had become somewhat toxic for the other.

So he left her a note, lying partially about where he would be. He was leaving the island to cool off and try to get his thoughts together and hopefully return and be able to work things out with Kono. But along with that, he'd be going to search for Shelbourne and Joe, after he cooled off but something in his gut told him, he should do the searching for Shelbourne first before cooling off.

_For all the things that we are  
But are not saying  
Can we see beyond the scars  
__And make it to the dawn_

Sometimes, during dinner, Steve looks at Kono wondering if he should speak the three words to her. To remind that through every fight, every argument, he still loves her. Every time he would open his mouth to tell her that, he would end up just complimenting the meal she prepared for them.

It wasn't suppose to be hard to tell his own wife, he loved her, but after months of fighting, it seemed three words hardly meant anything to either. What was the point of telling someone you loved them when the next day or even a few hours later you would be at each-others throat again?

Glancing at his phone once more, he puts it in his pocket and leans against the seat, wondering what his return would mean for them.

When she wakes up, she finds a note on his pillow and immediately she sits up grabbing it from the pillow and reading it.

_Kono,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this person but I had to do this alone. A lot of things have lead me to believe that Joe lied to me about who Shelbourne really is and for that I need to find him and get the truth. Danny will hold down the fort while I'm gone and I ask of you that you do not worry about me. I'll be fine and I'll come back in one piece. I can't promise that I'll come back uninjured but I can promise I'll come back._

_Aloha Au Ia`oe(I love you),_  
_Steve_

When she opens their closet, she finds his black duffel bag gone and some of his clothes as well. The first thing she does is call him and she waits as it starts to ring and then goes to straight to voice-mail. She knows, he's rejecting her phone-calls and that angers her because she's his wife and he's suppose to answer her. After a while of calling him repeatedly, she gives up because he obviously doesn't want to speak to her and she knows why.

So she goes back under the covers and as she leans against the headboard, she starts to think about their marriage, how they got to where they are.

It was easy and better in the beginning, when she was getting used to being called, Kono McGarrett instead of Kono Kalakaua and he was getting used to sharing his life with her. They were happy and in love until 6 months ago when they began to argue more and before they knew it, it was a daily thing for them. Now looking back, she wonders if they fought just to fight or because they simply couldn't communicate to each-other.

She thinks about the constant remarks and insults that they throw at each-other whenever they can and suddenly, it hits her, that they've both crossed the line. They've said some unforgettable things to hurt each-other. Words that neither could ever take back. She wonders if they can recover or they've finally hit rock-bottom in this toxic marriage. It wasn't always toxic. Their marriage was actually nearly perfect, until a few months ago and it now seemed like a toxic relationship, a nerve, waiting to burst.

Could they recover from this?

It was the question on Kono's mind that she couldn't find an answer to. Was it possible to recover and return to how they were before they began to fight? Or was their marriage doomed for divorce?

She knew things had been bad in the past few months. Chin and Danny and even Rachel knew it. They had tried to help them by suggesting couples therapy.

They gone to a few sessions and it was proven to them, that even couples therapy wasn't going to save their marriage. They were both stubborn. With Steve's inability to open up and Kono in denial about their marriage having more then a "few problems", therapy was easier said then done.

Chin had gone as far as have Danny and Rachel speak with Steve and Kono about what happened between them and how in the end, they found that they wanted to be together and how having another child helped them realize that.

It worked. Kind of. It made them want to give another shot at saving their marriage but it didn't work as well as Danny, Rachel, and Chin thought. They didn't fight for a week until one day, Kono left the house without leaving a note, sending Steve into a manhunt for her, thinking she had gotten kidnapped. Wo Fat was still out there at the time, so it gave motive for her sudden disappearance. He found her an hour later at the beach. At home, they argued about it with Steve stating that a note or a text would have been nice and Kono throwing back that she was still an independent woman that didn't need to tell him where she was at every minute of her life.

It was those kind of arguments and fighting that made Kono ask herself if they could make it as a couple or if they were truly done.

_Change the colors of the sky.__  
__And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
_  
Flashback

Nearly two Years Ago

"Your a pretty damn good runner, Kalakaua," Steve said as he took out two cold plastic bottles from his fridge.

"Thanks, Steve. For a seal, your not so bad," Kono smiled as he handed her one.

"Not so bad? I could outrun you in seconds," He winked at her, opening his water bottle and drinking it.

"Maybe we should test that theory out next week," Kono grinned.

"You really want to lose against a SEAL?" Steve asked a raised eyebrow.

"Lose? I could outrun you, _old man_," she teased before drinking her water.

"Your calling me old? I'm 34,"

"Well I'm not saying your young either," she winked, walking away towards the living room, swinging her hips.

Steve ran after her, and grabbed her from behind throwing her over his shoulder before rushing up the stairs.

"Steve! Let me down!" she laughed while kicking. Before she knew it, she was being thrown onto his bed and Steve pinned her to the bed with his hands and legs.

"Your not being nice, Commander," she smiled.

"You called me old. Your the one not being nice," He tilted his head.

"And what are you doing to do about it? Punish me?" she winked.

"Nope. I'm going to do this," and before she speak again, Steve began to tickle her causing her to laugh.

"S-S-Stop!" she yelled, laughing.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Steve lied.

"Steve McGarrett!" Kono yelled.

"Say please," Steve ordered.

"Please!" she cried out, tears filling her eyes as she laughed.

"And state that I am in no way old,"

"Steve McGarrett you are not old!" she yelled out and with that Steve got off her, standing up by the edge of the bed.

"That wasn't hard was it?" He asked as she stood up and jumped off the bed.

"Your mean," she playfully slapped his chest.

"That hurt," He feigned hurt.

"Aw, poor little Steve got a boo boo? Where is the boo boo?" Kono pouted.

"Yes and it hurts," Steve pointed towards his chest.

"I know where this is heading and your not getting anything tonight," Kono smirked and walked towards the bathroom, twirling her hair.

"Thanks for giving a guy false hope" Steve called out as he followed her.

She turned giving him a peck on the lips, "I promise tomorrow after work, you can stay the night,"

"Sounds good," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her.

"Take out?" she asked.

"Tomorrow or right now?" he asked.

"Both,"

"Tomorrow I'm taking you out on a _real _date but tonight, we'll have take-out,"

"Does that _real _date include private lesson at the gun range?" she asked placing her head on his chest.

"What do you think? It wouldn't be a real date in my book if we didn't do that," he winked.

Kono laughed, letting herself relax in his arms.

End of Flashback

_The ways I loved you,  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you  
__  
__  
_Flashback

"Steve, I need you to sign these papers," Kono said as she walked into his office.

Steve pulled his chair back, standing up, "Why are you wearing that dress?" he asked, crossing his arms. It was a dark blue one shoulder, short dress that she was wearing.

"I'm going out with some of my old friends tonight," she answered before looking down at the papers.

"Now can you-"

He pointed to the dress, "Not in that dress are you going,"

"Steve, don't act jealous," she crossed her arms as he rounded the corner of his desk and were now less then 5 feet away from each-other.

"I'm not acting jealous, I'm worrying about you and your safety which concerns me very much,"

"What safety? It's a bar. I'll be fine," she gives him a look which he completely ignored because he's Steve McGarrett and when someone is looking at him with looks to kill, he completely ignores it.

He walked closer to her, and she could feel him, taking in every part of the dress, "Put on something a little longer," he placed his hand on the crook of her neck and she shivered at his cold hand.

"No," she answered.

"Then you won't be going out anywhere tonight," he dropped his hand.

"Steve, I'm going out. Not even you and your jealous self will stop me," Kono concluded, handing him the papers before walking out of his office towards the lockers to get the rest of her stuff.

"Kono," Steve said closing the locker door behind him. She turned around and before she knows it, she's pinned against the locker doors.

He ran his nose from her shoulder blade to his favorite spot on her neck before he gently bit it, "S-Steve. No," she tried to pull away.

"Yes. Your not going anywhere in that dress unless it's destroyed and that is what I'm planning to do,"

"Not here though," she whispered as he kissed the same spot he had just bit.

"What's more perfect then here?"

"Your house? My house? A hotel room?" she suggested.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from having my way with you in my car then," He answered as he ravished her neck.

"I don't want to endure public humiliation," she whispered.

"Pick your place. Here or my truck?" he murmured against her neck.

"Fine here, but let me at least call Emily and let her know I won't be able to make it," Kono answered as she began to unbutton Steve's shirt.

"Already did," he held up her phone before throwing it behind him.

"You broke my phone," she tried to cross her arms but failed.

"I'll pay for it," he answered, cupping her cheeks with his hands.

"No more questions," he ordered and she nodded and with that he kissed her.

End of Flashback  
_  
__What about now?  
What about today?_

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have gotten killed today" Kono asked looking at Steve who was sitting down and held an icepack over his shoulder with one hand and had the palm of his other hand pressed against his forehead. A pile of scattered papers, laid on the coffee table, different words and different titles on each of them.

"Something happened when you left to find Shelbourne and your not telling me. What happened?," she asked.

He ignored her looking at the papers in front of him.

"Answer my question, Steven. I'm your wife, not one of your teammates," Kono crossed her arms.

"We're not exactly husband and wife," Steve stated blankly and Kono couldn't help but feel a sting in her heart, hearing him say those words.

"God, your impossible," she exclaimed, frustrated. She wasn't going to let him know his words hurt her so it was better to keep herself guarded.

"What do you want me to say then? Huh?" he asked looking up at her, his blue green eyes meeting her brown ones.

"I want you to say something! I want you to apologize for putting yourself in danger,"

"I'm sorry. There I said something," He spat.

"You don't think it's killing me as much as it's killing you?" She asked, as tears threaten to fall.

"I don't know. Is it? I can't read your mind. I'm a SEAL, not a mind reader," he answered placing the ice pack down on the table next to the scattered papers.

"God, your ignorant. It's killing me to see us like this. It's killing me because we're suppose to be happy," She hissed.

"I'm not ignorant, I'm trying to avoid fighting with you. I love you so much. That's why I'm acting this way," He stood up grabbing the papers and brushed passed her.  
_  
__What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?_

Flashback

"I didn't know you were a dancer," Kono said as they moved according to the music.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Steve grinned as he twirled her around before dipping her and pressing her against him. They were at Danny and Rachel's get together party/dance. It was their first time going to an event as a couple. Since it was a mix of Danny's friends and Rachel's friends, there were quite some unfamiliar people.

"Whoa,"

"I used to watch my parents dance in the living-room. My mom was a big lover on dancing while my dad disliked it. My mom would teach him how to dance and eventually they began to dance in the living room when they thought they were alone,"

"You learned from that?"

"I also took a few classes on the classic dances. Tango, Salsa, ballroom, and Rumba," He answered, shrugging.

"You need to teach me then," she said.

"Glad to,"

The song soon changed to a much slower song and she laid her head on his shoulder as they began to sway slowly to the music.

"I'm happy," Steve said, all of a sudden.

"Weren't you always happy?" she asked, looking up at him.

"In a way but not exactly. I've always felt something, someone was missing in my life," He frowned.

"Catherine?"

He shook his head, "No. I knew she wasn't the one. We were friends with benefits for a reason because neither of us could settle down and commit to a relationship,"

"What about us?" she asked, slightly afraid of the answer

"I'm completely committed to this relationship. That's the difference between our relationship and my old one with Catherine. We spend nearly every day together while with Catherine, I saw her maybe a few times a year,"

"Oh,"

He gently pulled her away, putting her face in his hands.

"You are the reason I'm happy. You are the reason, why I'm changing for the better. You are the reason, why I can see a future now," he whispered. She smiled.

"Are you going soft now, Commander?"

"Maybe, just don't tell anyone," he chuckled.

End of flashback

_What if it's lost behind, words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?_

"Did you find the case?" Steve asked as Kono entered his office. He closed his laptop and pushed it to the side, leaning against his eat.

"Yeah. There's nothing that pops out from that case that suggests Elizabeth O'Carter was involved in the murder. Nothing,"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. You can even check for yourself," she handed him the case file.

"Someone murdered her husband and Elizabeth O'Carter is our only suspect right now. Maybe she wanted an out and murdering her husband was the only way," Steve said as he flipped through the case file.

"What about the affair?" Kono asked.

"She ran from her own husband to another man, Kono. That's all that's stated. The guy she was with didn't even know she was married much less to Keith O'Carter. We already interrogated him and he's clean. That's all there is to the affair," He stated.

"I talked to her and she told me she ran because ... she couldn't deal with the fighting," Kono said slowly, knowing this was going to open up some wounds.

"And? There's no reason to just run. A divorce would have been better," He snapped. At that point, he didn't know whether he was talking about his own marriage or the case.

She stayed silent for a minute for speaking, "Then why haven't we gotten a divorce?" Kono asked and he snapped his eyes to hers, angry flashing in them.

"This isn't about us" he growled, slamming the case file onto his desk.

"Your making it about us,"

"No I'm not. This case isn't about us. This is a man who got murdered by someone and that person could be his own wife, who cheated on him," He hissed.

"It seems pretty close considering both Keith and Elizabeth were fighting constantly until Elizabeth left him for another man,"

"Are you saying your cheating on me?" Steve asked as he raised his voice, anger becoming more clear in his tone.

"I'm not cheating. I'm just saying that Elizabeth left him for another man. Someone in an unhappy marriage would try to find comfort in someone else's arms," Kono shrugged.

"So you found comfort?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No. If I did you wouldn't be on a case right now. Neither of us would be. We would be signing papers to end our marriage,"

"I don't know what I hate more. The fact that your accusing me of cheating or the fact that you lied to me about going to find Shelbourne," Kono shook her head before looking up at him.

"I didn't lie, Kono. I did exactly what I said in the letter. I needed to see what was Joe hiding from me and who was Shelbourne. It just so happens that I took an extended vacation,"

"Nothing wrong? I was worried sick. You lied for fucks sake! A phone call to let me know that you were okay and alive would have been nice!"

"I needed a damn break from this marriage to get my thoughts together and think about what was next!" He shouted.

"How was that break from me?"

"It let me set my priorities straight. It made me realize a lot of things. That break from this marriage was what I needed so I could put everything in perspective,"

"Care to elaborate?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"No,"

"See? This is why we can't work things out!" Kono yelled, throwing her hands up in the air, angrily.

"I'm sorry but some things are better off left unsaid," Steve whispered, loud enough for her to hear him.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Review! I accept anonymous.**

**Dates to know:**

**June 21st - Steve left to find Shelbourne**  
**June 28th - Steve returned and he fought with Kono about leaving all of a sudden.**  
**July 7th - Kono argues with Steve about not telling her about something and Shelbourne, after he got injured**  
**July 13th - The two argue about a case that involves a woman who cheated on her husband and they bring up divorce.**

**Don't worry, things will get better for Steve and Kono.**

**McKono, Mikita, Crowen, Densi,**

**Nina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of this. (:**

**Sorry for the late update but school started and then real-life got in the way and I had to make some changes to this part, last minute, so yeah.**

**Enjoy this chapter and leave me a comment at the end telling me what you think of it!**

**Things will get worse for them before they get better. Just hold on. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0. I only own Elisa.**

**Spelling and Grammar mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

_The sun is breaking in your eyes__  
__To start a new day  
_  
"You look better," Elisa said once she opened the door. Kono wore light blue denim shorts with a black tank top and gladiator sandals.

"I feel better,"

"Come on in. Tell me everything," Elisa smiled as she opened the door wider to let her in. Closing the door, she followed Kono up the stairs and down the hallway into her bedroom and sat in front of the vanity mirror, anxious to find out why her best friend felt better.

She turned around to face, Kono, who sat on the edge of the bed, watching her, "Come on, spill,"

"There's nothing to spill. I'm done trying to save my marriage. There's nothing left to save and I'm tired of living with dark clouds in my life. You know what I'm saying? Ever since we've began to fight, I feel like the sun that was in my life, happiness, left and it was replaced by all these dark clouds. So instead of being depressed and unhappy, I'm going to start my life over. Starting today, I'm no longer, Kono Leia McGarrett, I'm Kono Leia Kalakaua,"

"Have you told Steve?" She asked, as she looked at her phone.

"He doesn't have to know. He's the one who ever since coming back from finding out who was Shelbourne, has been even more distant towards me. It seems like he doesn't even care and if he doesn't care then why should I? Fighting is the only thing we are good at today,"

"True but he is still your husband _legally_,"

"Until we are divorced and then he'll be my _ex_,"

"True. But doesn't it hurt?,"

"Of course it does but I have to move on. I can't live my life in a marriage where neither Steve or I are happy,"

"Yeah. Have you told your parents?"

"That my marriage to the man who I promised to love for the rest of my life in front of 200 friends and family failed? And who he in turn promised to love me till he takes his last breath? No thanks, I rather avoid the wrath my family will give Steve, when news hits,"

"True. What about Five-0?"

"If Steve wants, i'll resign and join HPD,"

"Not as much action though,"

"Yeah but I don't want our emotions of our soon to be pending divorce to spill the work environment,"

"Yeah but Steve-"

"I don't care anymore, Elisa. Steve doesn't care anymore. I just want to move on from the title I got the moment I got married,"

"Which is?"

"McGarrett's wife. That's how i'm known since I got married to him," She answered.

"And that's bad?" Elisa looked up from her phone.

"If I'm getting divorced, yes. I've always been known to everyone as Steve's wife. It's like my work, doesn't matter because to every other person on the island, I'm just his wife. I'm the female version of him, his young wife, his twenty-seven year old wife,"

"True but you shouldn't let what people say about you, get to you. Your freaking Kono Leia Kalakaua McGarrett, Steve's bad-ass wife and equal! You fight crime alongside your husband and family! Without Steve, you'll still be bad-ass because, sweetie, I'm pretty sure some people at HPD are scared of you. You're a lethal weapon, my dear friend, even without Steve,"

"I guess. I just hope when we get the divorce, we can still at least be civil,"

"You are civil, at work right?"

"Yeah, kinda of, but what about after work? Usually we all go out for drinks and I don't know. I don't want things to be weird between us because, I mean, who wants to see their ex after they just divorced? I guess I could handle the pressure and tension but Steve? He's unreadable and I don't want to step on any toes,"

"You just need to act professional around him. He's professional, you should be too,"

"I can be professional, I just don't to step on any of his toes after the divorce. That's what worries me,"

"Then at the divorce, tell him how you feel. Try to figure out everything,"

"I guess. I just want to have fun today. I don't want to be reminded of my pending divorce from my future ex-husband,"

Elisa turned around to begin to do her makeup.

"Why don't you guys work it out?" Elisa asked, looking at her through the mirror.

"We've tried. We've gone to therapy, counseling, etc. We've tried everything to try to save a marriage,"

"Have you tried sex?" Elisa asked as she put on eyeshadow.

Kono looked at her with wide eyes, "What?"

"Have you two tried fucking each-other to fix your marriage?" Elisa asked completely aware of Kono's wide, shocked, eyes staring at her.

"Why would we do that when we're having problems?" Kono asked slowly.

"Because, sex fixes everything," Elisa said, grabbing one of her lipsticks.

"No, it doesn't. It complicates problems more,"

"Don't go all Dr. Phil on me. I'm simply suggesting you two do the dirty deed so you two can remember why your married to each-other," Elisa shrugged, pushing on some blush.

"I guess that's not that bad of an idea," Kono said, thinking about it.

"It's an amazing idea that you and Steve should try," Elisa said, as she put on some eyeliner.

"But it won't fix anything,"

"Just try it," Elisa told her as she turned around, finished with her makeup.

"Why should I?"

"Because... you love him," Elisa smiled.  
_  
__This broken heart can still survive__  
__With a touch of your grace_

Steve sat on a bar stool in a bar/club, drowning a beer, thinking. He didn't know where he went wrong in his marriage. He didn't know how life got so bad that they were considering divorce. He didn't know and that's what bothered him. He was trained to analyze situations and find an answer but this was his marriage at stake, analyzing it, wouldn't do much. He couldn't find an answer to fix everything and that bothered him even more.

"You want another one?" The bartender named James asked. He had noticed him come in about an hour earlier, clearly upset about something. The guy looked familiar and it took him a while to figure out he was the head of Five-0. James respected the man and his team and had decided not to tell his colleagues of who was in the bar.

"Yeah. One shot of vodka. Strongest one you have,"

"Bad night?" He asked as he placed the shot-glass in front of him.

"Bad year,"

"Really? What's up?" James asked, his attention fully on Steve now.

"My marriage,"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. We were happy you know? And then suddenly we began to fight and we stopped being happy. The only thing we're good at is fighting now," Steve laughed, "Fighting! That's what we're good at! How sad is that?" Steve drowned the glass before slamming it down on the counter. He didn't know why he was telling a complete stranger about his marriage but James looked like a good guy and quite frankly, he needed to talk to someone who wasn't related to Kono or was friends with her.

"Now we're close to getting a stupid divorce," Steve frowned.

"She's my life you know? She's my other half and I'm losing her because fighting is the only thing we're good at. What do I have left besides her?" Steve said.

"You continue to fight for her until the day, you two are signing those papers. Show her that you can be that husband she wants," James told him.

"I'm gonna try but I don't know. I don't know what i'll do if she asks me for a divorce but I do know that I won't stop reminding her that I love her,"

"Your a broken man, dude. You need her. She's like the glue to your broken vase,"

"Exactly. I need her like I need to breathe. She's my air. She's my freaking sunny sky,"

The bartender nodded, "You want a beer instead?" he asked. Steve nodded before sighing.

"Let's live it up!" a familiar voice yelled and he turned around to see Kono on the other side of the bar-club, clicking glasses with Elisa. She was laughing and she looked happy. Happier then he had seen her in a while since they had begun fighting. Clearly she had just arrived since, last time he had checked that booth was empty. He couldn't remember the last time he had made her laugh or smile. It crushed his heart to think that something so simple like to make her smile was so hard just because they couldn't stop fighting.

"She's your wife?" James asked, seeing Steve looking at the woman across the room.

He nodded.

"She's pretty,"

"Smart too," Steve added turning around to face James.

"Your lucky,"

"I am but I'm losing her now," He replied, blankly.

"Just don't give up, brah,"

"There's only so much time and energy that someone can waste until they have no choice but to give up,"

"That's true but in the end, true love prevails everything else,"

"Yeah, I guess so,"

True was, Kono had seen Steve when she had walked into the bar/club with Elisa. She could tell that he was upset since he never drank unless something was bothering him or upsetting him. Like him, she was there to try to forget about the problems she faced with him at home. So when he looked at her, she knew that he was upset because of her and their marriage, probably. She walked up the bar, making sure there was enough distance that he wouldn't spot her, and waited until James came to her.

"Hey. What can I get you?" He asked.

Kono looked at Steve, who was looking at his glass then at James, "How long has he been here?"

"About an hour,"

"How many drinks?" She questioned.

"Vodka or beer?"

"Both," She demanded.

"Two vodka's and about 8 beers," He answered, as he cleaned the tops of the tables.

"Definitely going to be drunk by the time he leaves," Kono told herself.

James got closer to Kono whispering, "He may not show it, but he's grateful your here. He loves you,"

"I know,"

"I'm just saying, you should fight or you'll regret it in the end," James shrugged before cleaning some glasses.

"Okay,"

She took out a piece of paper and James handed her a pen and she quickly wrote down a number.

"Cut off his alcohol intake at 10 beers and call this number, tell the man, his name is Danny, that Steve is drunk and needs a ride home. If that number doesn't answer call the one below and that one doesn't work, call a taxi," she instructed James who nodded.

"Good,"

She got off the bar stool and was about to walk back to the booth when she decided to turn around.

"By the way, I'll always love Steve," she told him before walking back to her table.

_Shadows fade into the light__  
__I am by your side,__  
__Where love will find you  
__  
_Steve and Kono held hands as they mingled with people. The governor had invited(more like forced) Five-0 to the annual governor's summer ball. Danny had brought Rachel and Chin had brought Malia to the ball.

Since neither Steve and Kono wanted the entire island to find out there was trouble in their marriage, they decided for the night they would act like they were happy. Of course Danny and Chin were the only ones who knew of the trouble in their marriage but had decided to ignore it for the night.

"Do you want some wine?" Steve asked, taking two glasses from the passing waiter.

"Yeah. Thank you," she said taking one from his hand.

"Steve McGarrett?" a woman asked walking up to them. Steve nodded extending his hand.

She shook his hand, "I'm Katherine Porter, Governor of New York,"

"Nice to meet you governor. This is my wife, Kono," he introduced her.

"Hello,"

"What a beauty of a wife, you have Commander. You must be very lucky to have her on your arm," she smiled.

Steve grabbed Kono's hand, bringing it up to his lips, "Very lucky and in love with her," he said as he kissed the top of her hand. Kono smiled, leaning against him.

"I'd have to say I'm luckier to have him," Kono answered looking up at Steve.

"I love you," Steve said.

"I love you too," they smiled at each-other before the governor interrupted them.

"So you're the head of Five-0?"

"Correct,"

"The state of New York is considering creating something like Five-0. Tell me about Five-0. The people in your team. I would ask Governor Denning but I rather hear what you believe from you. I don't want to see how the governor sees Five-0 which probably result in him bragging which as funny it is I didn't come all the way here for that," She crossed her arms.

"Five-0 combines different people. We have Detective Chin Ho Kelly who had been in the force for a while before getting his badge taken away. My father knew him very well and I knew that I needed him on my team. Detective Danny Williams is an officer from New Jersey with a good record. Having him on my team proved to be helpful since he knew some criminals from over there and he was able to match some crimes here to them. Finally my wife, Kono Kalakaua, is Chin Ho's cousin, and being the only girl on the team, she's proved to both fearless yet understanding in situations. Being a rookie cop in the beginning, I doubted her skills but she of course proved me wrong,"

"What about yourself Commander?"

Before Steve could open his mouth, Kono spoke, "Steve is a fearless leader. He's a navy SEAL and was brought up in home with a navy father. He's not always the emotional kind but he tries to understand. Sometimes, he crosses the line in how he treats criminals but I know that he only does that to get the information out of them. Most of the time, it works and we're able to prevent something even worse from happening,"

"How does this relationship work then? I assume Governor Denning isn't a fan of your marriage"

"Your right about that. In the beginning, he wasn't too happy but after a while he saw that married or not, we still act professional at work,"

The governor nodded.

"Steve acts different when we're at work then when we're at home. As soon as we walk through those doors, we're no longer a couple, we're just teammates. Sometimes, when he thinks i'm at risk of getting badly hurt, that's where he turns on his husband/boss mode but most of the time, everything is normal. He's my rock, my everything. Working together and in the same career made our relationship stronger, and work better,"

Governor Porter nodded, "Crimes? The percentage drop? I've heard some numbers from Denning but like I said, I want your comments, since you're the leader"

"Crimes have dropped by 14.5 percent than when Five-0 wasn't around. We have a case or two every week. We've used criminals that we've taken down and they've helped out a lot, since they are very willing when a deal is involved. We've done drug busts and arrested many high crime mobsters. It's about finding out the ring leader and taking him or her down because once the leader is down, the rest won't be that hard to take down as well. They are like followers, once their leader is gone, its confusion that takes place because usually they are told what to do, who to kill, but without a leader, they are nothing," Steve explained.

"Interesting. I want to keep in touch with you Commander, if the state of New York decides to create a task-force. If we do decide to go down that path, I want you to choose who will be part of that task-force. I want to clean up my state to the best of my ability and if a task-force will do that then hell I'm willing to fight tooth and nail with the government for that to happen," Governor Porter chuckled.

The two nodded, not knowing how to answer the governor.

"I'll have my assistant call you with my personal number," she smiled.

"Yeah,"

"It was nice meeting you Steve. You too, Kono," the governor excused herself before walking away.

"Sometimes I hate these types of events," she muttered, once Governor Porter left.

"Me too. It's always the same. We're Governor Denning's trophy task-force," Steve answered as he took a sip of his wine.

"Exactly," Kono agreed.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"What?"

"The part where you told Governor Porter that I was your rock and your everything,"

He looked at her as she looked at anything but him.

"Yeah, I did. I meant every word," she whispered.

"Did-Did you mean what you said?"

"Yeah. I meant it. Any man would be lucky to have you on his arm and I happen to be the lucky one to have you,"

She smiled up at him.

"I'm the lucky one, Steve. Have you seen yourself?"

"Yeah I have and I'd say I'm lucky,"

"Are we going to argue about whose lucky to have the other?"

"Nah. Not worth it. Mrs. McGarrett, would you like to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Of course," she accepted, taking his hand.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review! I accept anonymous.**

**Okay, so I know, it seems their relationship may go up and down but it'll get better. This is a MCKONO story.**

**There's two more parts, I believe of this then it's over. :( Maybe I'll make an epilogue but I'm not sure. :)**

**-Nina**


	3. Chapter 3

_What about now?__  
__What about today?  
_  
Steve waited in his truck, for Kono to arrive home. He was far enough for her not to see her but close enough for him to see her house, fairly well. It had been a rough week, after his return they had made up at the governor's summer ball, then fought again and then she walked out, stating she couldn't do it anymore. Now he was hoping they could sit down and really talk without the fighting. Maybe even save what was left of their failed marriage.

He had followed her all day, making sure she was safe. Call him a protective husband, but he was worried. A reckless Kono out in the open, alone, was something to worry about. He had seen her get herself in trouble once or twice, even drunk, and she could barely remember where her car was or how to fight but that was worst case scenario for him. He had learned when she tried to punch a guy and ended up punching the air, in her drunken state.

He pushed his dark sunglasses down to his nose, to see a car pulling up to her house. He grabbed his binoculars from the passenger seat and put them on to see who in the car.

Kono got out, laughing and Steve was able to get a view of the driver which, to his surprise was Charlie Fong. He watched as she leaned against his car and they talked, all in laughs. He could tell she was wearing shorts and a halter top with that red swimsuit he never liked her to wear outside of their house. He zoomed in on her ring finger and found the 14k wedding ring gone then he saw Charlie's hand move lower. His eyebrows furrowed and before he knew it, he was getting out of the truck and storming towards them, his hands in fists and his eyes seeing only red.

"Kono," Steve growled and their eyes met. Charlie turned around, and dropped his hand in surprise.

"Oh hey Steve," Charlie greeted. Steve ignored him completely, his eyes completely trained on Kono, who seemed shocked to see him. He placed his hand on the top of the car, right next to Kono.

"Hey Steve," Kono addressed before her eyes returning to Charlie's.

"So as I was saying we should go see that movie -" Charlie began.

"Can we talk?" His question more like an order then a question and she looked into his eyes, seeing the fury and anger.

"Right now is not a good time," She answered, blankly.

"When is a good time?" Steve asked, crossing his arms, getting more impatient by the second.

"I don't know. How about you give me a call and we can-" she's interrupted by Steve crashing his lips against hers. She pulled back preparing to slap him when Charlie spoke.

"I guess I should go?" His statement sounding more like a question then a statement.

"Yeah. I'll call you later to talk about those plans," she smiled and Charlie nodded.

"I'll see you later Kono," Charlie was about to hug her when Steve placed a hand on his chest and glared at him. He quickly hurried to his car before Kono began to walk up the stairs to her door, Steve following behind.

As soon as the door closed, Kono turned around, her arms crossed.

"What was that?" she snapped.

"Oh that was me stating that your mine and no one elses because I love you. A better question would be why aren't you wearing your wedding ring? And why the hell are you with Charlie Fong?" Steve yelled, his hands rolled in fists.

"I was with Charlie because I needed a friend and he is that,"

"A friend? A friend that has had a crush on you for as long as I remember," Steve snorted.

"So your allowed to hang out with Lori and be all 'friendly' with her but I can't hang out with Charlie? Seems quite unfair," she crossed her arms.

"Don't bring someone who isn't even on this damn island into this argument. We're talking about you and Charlie Fong," Steve argued.

"She was your little favorite for a while. I think you even forgot you had a wife. May I remind you she even admitted she couldn't stay on Five-0 because she had a crush on you?" she pointed out.

"Kono, I didn't like her-" He began.

"Oh then it's funny because you were out with her at a bar, where Elisa saw you two together, being all chatty. I remember you told me that you had some paperwork to finish so you wouldn't be home for a while," She laughed.

"Are you implying I lied to you?"

"I'm not saying you're an honest husband," she placed her hands up in defense.

"I didn't lie to you, Kono. I had paperwork to finish and I did finish that paperwork. Lori invited me to go out to have a drink with her. One drink, just one drink. Was I required to tell you that?" He asked, anger getting more visible in his voice.

"A good husband would call to tell me that you were out with her," Kono said, unfazed by his changing tone and attitude.

"I'm not going to argue with you over this stupid thing because you want to avoid the first question. Now answer it. Why weren't you wearing your wedding ring?" He asked, teeth gritted. He absolutely hated when she tried to change the subject and the thing that sucked the most was that he fell for it nearly every-time.

"Whatever. I don't have to wear my wedding ring every day. A lot of people don't," she shrugged.

"A wedding ring symbolizes that you aren't on the market and or off-limits. Not wearing a wedding ring allows other men like Charlie Fong to think your single, which is a lie because your married," Steve said through gritted teeth.

Kono laughed, "a wedding ring also symbolizes the undying love of two people which," she pointed her finger between her and Steve, "we don't have. So I see no point is wearing the ring,"

"I promised to love you until the day I take my last breath, Kono. I've kept my end of the deal," He hissed.

"You have a funny way of showing it," she hissed back, walking towards the living-room.

"How can I love you when you don't even let me?" He asked, following her.

She turned around, throwing her hands in the air,"Of course I let you but everything ends up in an argument," she yelled.

"I came here to try to save us! I came here to try to show you and prove to you that getting a divorce is a mistake!" He shouted.

Kono stayed silent not sure what to say.

"Exactly," Steve snapped before walking towards the door and slamming it shut as he left.  
_  
__What if you're making me, all that I was meant to be?__  
__What if our love, it never went away?  
__  
_"Kono, I know your there. Come here, join me," Steve said as he laid on the blanket on the sand of the lanai. He quickly moved to make room, Kono slowly came up behind him, sitting next to him, setting the plate of food next to her.

She had originally come back to start packing her clothes since she was going to move back into her house but had changed her mind, last-minute, seeing Steve on the lanai, alone. Seeing him, alone, looking at the ocean, poked at her heart, reminding her that in the end, she was all Steve had. So she decided to make him something to eat, a last reminder of their marriage.

"What did you cook?" He asked, sitting up and leaning over her to look at the food on the plate.

"Steak, bloody, exactly how you like it. Though I'm afraid, it may have become medium rare," Kono frowned.

"I don't mind either way,"

"Good,"

"Did you cook more?" He asked as she handed him the plate with the fork and knife.

"Yeah. I just came to give you a plate since I don't want you to starve," Kono said standing up.

He cut a piece of the steak and put it in his mouth, "Damn, good steak. It's the perfect bloody rare," He pointed to the steak.

"I'll bring you more, if you want," she suggested.

"That would be nice. Stay here. I'll bring the steak," He told her as he stood up.

"No, I can get it," Kono insisted.

"No. Sit down and I'll bring the steak," He ordered, authority in his voice. She nodded.

He came back moments later, a basket in one hand and a plate of steak in the other. She turned and gave him curious look.

"If we're going to have dinner on the lanai, then we might as well do it right," He explained as he handed her the plate.

She laughed, placing the plate next to the other one, "Nothing we do can ever be simple,"

"Exactly," he opened the basket and took out a bottle of wine and a wine opener.

"That thing is going to explode Steve," she crossed her arms.

"So?" He asked, opening the wine. Once he took out the cork, the foam from the wine began to get out of the bottle and on the sand.

"Steve!" she laughed, watching him to try to avoid getting himself wet.

"You were right about that," he told her, laughing, as she handed him a towel to clean his hands.

"That was a fail,"

"It was fun," he shrugged before he grabbed a wine glass from the basket and filled it up before handing it to her and grabbing another glass. He placed the wine bottle on the sand, making sure it wouldn't move before settling down beside Kono and taking his glass from her hand.

"What should we cheer to?"

"Let's cheer to a night without fighting," she suggested.

He nodded before, lifting his glass, "Cheers to a night without fighting!" and they clicked glasses before each taking a sip.

After they ate, they laid down on the blanket looking up at the sky.

"I can't believe you followed the criminal into the water," Kono laughed, remembering the case they had just wrapped earlier today.

"The guy went into the water, I wasn't going to wait,"

"The coast guard could have gotten him,"

"That would have taken longer. Besides the guy didn't even know how to swim and he went into the water, thinking I wouldn't follow,"

"Your impatient,"

"That's why you love me," he grinned, turning towards her.

"That's not the reason,"

"Why is it then?" He asked propping on his elbow facing her.

"I love you because your my husband, you're a complete bad-ass, you have a good personality, and I have a thing for men in uniform," she winked.

"Why do you love me?" she asked, tilting her head towards him.

"I love you because your my wife," he quickly got on top of her, "your smart", he pecked her cheek, "your talented," he kissed her forehead, "you have a good heart," he kissed her nose, "And I have a thing for a girl who surfs and can use a sniper riffle like a pro," he kissed her lips.

_What if it's lost behind, words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,_

It's a week later when he's served with divorce papers. It was a nice sunny day in Hawaii and the team was dealing with a slow day. There had only been a small case that they had ended at around 11 so now being lunch hour Kono had left with Chin to get some food from Kamekona's.

Steve was in his office, looking through old case files when a man, dressed in a suit walked in, asking for where Steve McGarrett was. Danny after questioning the man, then quickly pointed to his office.

After the man handed him the file and explained some things and left, Steve was left to look at the papers that told him, it was really over. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing.

It was clear, she knew he wouldn't go down without a fight, so a court case would be better. As he read the papers, he saw that she had cited "irreconcilable differences" as reason for filing for divorce. He knew she knew that without going to court, he wouldn't even get near those papers. Now he had no choice but to go to the court at the date and time on the paper.

He waited until she got back to talk to her and the moment she walked through the door, he called for her to come in. She walked in and he immediately threw the papers at her feet. She looked at them before looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Why?" He asked as she crouched down to pick up the papers.

Once she stood up she began to talk, "We can't do this anymore," she shook her head, tears in her eyes as she placed the papers on his desk.

"Why not? I thought we were getting along. A week ago, that night on the lanai was amazing. We were happy and together. What happened?" He questioned.

"Because Steve, we always fight. We never stop and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of trying and I'm sick of being unhappy. Why do we continue to try to be happy in a marriage that's clearly done? All we do is inflict pain in each-other. Yes, we do have some happy moments but the negative moments of this marriage out-number the good ones. I love you but I can't do this anymore," And with that she turned around and walked out of his office.

And truth was, he too didn't know why he was still trying to save his marriage when it was clear, it was done. Maybe it was accepting that was his problem.

* * *

**I know, it goes up and down. They fight, they make up, then they fight again, and so on but I had to do it. Next chapter is going maybe be better but that depends if I decide to split it up in two chapters instead of one.**

**So drop me a review? Please? I accept anonymous. :)**

**Just bear with me guys. This will get better.**

**McKono, Mikita, Densi,  
Nina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I know this is a late update but real life got in the way again and I was originally not going to post this but thinking about it, you guys deserve an update. I know how it feels to be on the other side, waiting for a chapter, and then wondering why this is taking forever just to update and well, I hate to do that to you guys.**

**Plus my laptop was acting up(the charger died, AGAIN. It only lasted 3 weeks!), and today, the new charger finally arrived. Hopefully this charger will last longer than the last one.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Personally, I don't like how I ended it, and I may do an epilogue if you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't you think that if I owned Hawaii Five-0 that McKono would have happened like in season 2? And that they would have gone undercover as a couple at a hotel like Michael and Nikita did? I mean seriously, if I owned Hawaii Five-0, they would have gone** **undercover. But I don't. I don't own Hawaii Five-0, unfortunately.**

* * *

_What about now__?_

_Now __that we're here,__  
Now __that we've come this far,__  
__Just hold on_

Steve slammed the door of his truck shut, walking towards Kono who was leaning against the hood of her car. Today they were signing papers and had decided to meet in front of the building where they would go in and end their marriage. After some thought, Kono had decided that they could settle everything out of court, so instead of going to a judge, they would be meeting with their lawyers.

She looked up, from her phone.

"Are we really doing this?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I guess we are," she shrugged, standing up, and placing her phone in her pocket. She pulled the jacket she was wearing closer, nervous.

"I don't want us to end," He admitted

"What's there to save? We've tried, Steve. We've tried counseling and a therapist. We tried sex to save our marriage and that didn't even work. It was good sex, I had to admit but it didn't fix our problems. We avoided them. What else is there to try? I don't know about you, but throwing in the towel is better," She asked, tilting her head.

"Remember our wedding?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.

Flashback_  
_  
A year ago...

_The two had chosen a beach wedding to symbolize their love for the ocean and surfing. Maybe it was crazy of them to get married a month after Kono got reinstated into Five-0, but they had learned, life was short._

_Kono had chosen to wear a long white strapless a-line gown with a dipped neckline and jewels aligning the empire waist. While Steve had gone with a simple black suit jacket and pants and a white buttoned shirt with a few buttons undone at the top_

_If Kono had it her way, they would be on their way to Vegas to get married but unfortunately, Steve was a semi-traditional man who her mother adored. So pretty much they got in cahoots together and convinced her to go traditional for the wedding. They hired a wedding planner, her 3rd cousin, Jacklyn Lee, who somehow pulled off a wedding in 4 weeks. They were changing up the usual traditional wedding to make it fit for how the couple wanted. Instead of the two just walking down the aisle, Kono's dad would walk her down and Steve would be at the altar, next to the priest. Steve had invited Joe, his little sister, Danny, Grace, Kamekona, Max, Lori, and a few of his friends from the navy and the academy. Kono had invited all her first cousins, aunts, uncles, nephews, nieces, her parents, some old friends, and Chin. In total, there were 50 people invited._

_There had been a tent set up near by so Kono could change and get her makeup done. Steve was already changed and waiting at the alter._

_Elisa squealed seeing Kono, "You look beautiful! I can't believe it! You're getting married!"_

_"Thanks but I'm nervous," Kono fanned herself, trying to calm down._

_"Cuz, chill. You'll be fine. You are marrying the man of your dreams. He loves you and you love him. That's a simple fact," Jacklyn told her._

_"What if this is a mistake? I mean I just got back to Five-0 a month and a half ago and_

_Steve and I already getting married and I'm nervous," She rambled on._

_"It's not a mistake. You're just nervous. I was like you on all three of my marriages. Now calm down," Elisa ordered._

_"Are you ready?" her father asked from outside the tent._

_"Yeah. I'm ready!" Kono answered back._

_"Good luck cuz! I'm going to go take my seat," Jacklyn said._

_"Me too. Good luck! Don't forget, less than 100ft, is your future husband waiting for you," Elisa told her before disappearing with Jacklyn._

_"It's just Steve. It's just Steve," she repeated to herself before grabbing her bouquet of flowers and getting out of the tent and linking arms with her father._

_She started walking with her father once Kamekona blew the shell horn towards the long white aisle. She waited until the flower girl and the ring barier went to their places before she and her father began walking down the aisle._

_As she walked down the aisle, she could feel her heartbeat get faster. At the alter, stood Steve with the priest. On her side(or his?) Elisa and Kelly(a close old friend from the academy) were both wearing a light red medium thick spaghetti strap dress like hers but shorter. Kamekona and Max were also with them, standing in line in a girl, boy, girl, boy formation._

_On Steve's side there was Danny and Chin with Rachel and Malia between them, in the same line like her side. She could see that Danny was holding the leis that Steve would be putting on her and that Elisa was holding the one that she would put on Steve._

_As she walked up to Steve, her father and him exchanged some words. She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes and he looked at her with that look that told her that she wouldn't find out._

_"We're gathered here today for the joining of two souls into one. They came to me as an engaged couple and by the end of this ceremony, they will leave to start a new life as a married couple, two pieces of one heart," The priest looked at Steve and Kono. "I understand you have your own vows?" He asked, clarifying. They nodded._

_"May I have the rings?" The priest asked and Chin handed him the rings._

_"Kono, the day I met you, was one of the best days of my life. I didn't think you were cut out for the job but of course, less than a minute later, with that right hook to the tourist, you proved me wrong," Steve chuckled as did some of the guests, "Every since then, you've continued to prove my doubts wrong. The day I knew I loved you, was the day I asked you out. I didn't think you'd say yes but you did and let me tell you, I was more glad than I looked. Planning our first date was a little tricky because I wasn't sure how to exactly sweep you off your feet but you made it seem so normal. It had been my first date in years so I wasn't exactly up to date to the normal but you made everything look natural. When I told you I loved you, I was kinda scared, you were going to run for the hills because we were moving so fast but you didn't. The past year, we've had our ups and downs, highs and lows, but I've never stopped loving you. We love the same things and we understand each-other. You bring out this other side of me that I've never seen or thought I had,"_

_"I promise to love you until the day I take my last breath because to me, you are worth every risk. With this ring, I promise to love, honor and cherish you through sickness and health, through every problem we may face, until death do us apart," He finished, sliding the ring through her ring. Kono looked at him, tears in her priest hand her the ring, she would be giving Steve._

_"Steve, when I first saw standing next to Chin, I thought you were hot," she laughed, "I didn't know much about you at first, I just knew that you were a former navy SEAL. I definitely had a crush on you but I thought you only saw me as your teammate but you proved me wrong when you asked me out. I was shocked and giddy. I spent over an hour trying to figure out what I was going to wear because I was so nervous. My favorite part of our first date was the private lesson you gave me on shooting. I could never forget that, it was amazing. That was when I knew that I definitely wanted to go out with you again. Yeah you are different from all the other guys I've dated but you are a good different because no other guy that I've dated would take their girlfriend parachuting for her birthday. I was worried about us having a relationship since you were my boss but it worked out in the end because I never felt like I got special treatment from you, besides when you thought certain undercover jobs were too risky for me to go in. Through everything, we came out stronger. So with this ring, today and the rest of our lives, I promise to love, honor, and cherish you through sickness and health, through every bolder that comes our way, until I take my last breath," Kono finished, sliding the ring into his finger and Steve looked at her, a few tears in his eyes. He took hold of her hand and placed a kiss on top of it._

_"I love you,"_

_"I love you too,"_

_"By the power invested in me by the great state of Hawaii, witnessed by friends and family, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your wife," The priest said._

_Cheers and the sounds of pictures snapping filled the air as_

_Steve grabbed her and kissed her._

_"Ladies and Gentleman, with great honor and pleasure, I present you, Steve and Kono McGarrett!" The priest_yelled.

**End Of Flashback**

"You promised that we would fight our way out through everything. What happened to that vow?" Steve asked.

"Our marriage failed. We were naïve to believe that we could actually last. I was stupid to think that maybe we could work out in the end. The vow at the time meant everything but now, it's just a vow that in the end, we couldn't really keep," Kono whispered, slightly shocked that he still remembered their wedding vows.

"I haven't broken that vow. I'm still fighting to keep us together," He interjected.

"That's because you're Steve McGarrett, you don't and can't fail at things. You don't like when someone tells you something isn't working. This marriage is one thing you hate to see that isn't working," She crossed her arms.

"We've been together for nearly two years and married for a year. We've worked through everything else why can't we work through this?" He asked, completely ignoring what she had said.

"Because it's gotten bad,"

"So when it gets bad, you run?" He asked, nearly shocked at what she was saying.

"No. I haven't run. I've stayed but there's only so much fighting a person can take," She snapped.

"We can't talk civilly with each-other, Steve. We can't," She threw her hands in the air.

She began to pace the sidewalk in front of their cars, "Sometimes, I actually want to talk about my feelings. Believe it or not, not all of us are programmed to hide those and deal with them later like you are. I'm not like you, Steve. I don't hide my emotions and deal with them later like you do,"

"So you want us to talk about our feelings more? I'll do that, if that's going to make you happy,"

"There's a lot more than just that!" She yelled.

"Then tell me. Tell me every problem we have and I'll work to fix each and every one of them," He stated.

"That's what bothers me!" She exclaimed.

"That I want you to tell me every problem?" He asked, confused.

"No! The fact that you don't like a husband! You think as if you are out in the field! As if you're a leader! As if you're on a mission! As if I'm just another case that you need to solve then move on!" She yelled.

"Don't blame me for this marriage failing! You're the one who prefers to call it quits then to keep trying! At times, you prefer to be out with Charlie or one of your other friends then to be at home with me! There's nothing wrong with having friends and hanging out but I would like for us to do something together like we used to! We practically live separate lives besides work and it doesn't seem to bother you at all!"

"No. Stop. Just stop. Point is, I can't do this anymore,"

"Are you really going to throw everything we have away?" Steve asked, angry flashing in his eyes.

Kono glanced everywhere but at him, as tears filled her eyes, "Steve, we tried! Damn it! We tried! We tried to make it work! It won't work! It's like pieces of a puzzle and there's all this pieces and we can't put them together because they are complicated!"

Meeting his eyes with hers, she bit her lip, "Do you think I want to be divorced from you? I don't want to. Believe me, I don't but Steve I don't want to be unhappy. I don't like dreading to come home because I know we will just fight,"

"Then let's not divorce! Let's go home and be happy!" Steve shouted.

"It's easier said then done! We can't just go home and be happy because I know we will argue! That's all we do at home! We are just strangers at home and I don't want that anymore! I don't want to come home and just see you in your fathers study, ignoring me! I don't want to come home, wondering what we will be arguing about, that day!"

"No. Kono. We can go home now and just forget about the divorce. We can go to the lanai and having a relaxing Friday You and me on the lanai, my arms around you, watching the waves, just relaxing. Tomorrow, we can go parachuting and Sunday we can go running. Then next week, you and me can go on a vacation, just the two of us," He told her, lowering his voice as he tried to calm himself down.

"No. I'm done. Completely done," Kono stated, placing her hands up in the air.

"Give us another chance. I love you. I can't lose you like this. Let's try again. Please," He pleaded.

"I can't. I really can't. If I do, things will just go back to how they were and we will be fighting and hating each-other and I don't want that,"

"Did last week mean nothing to you?" He asked.

"What happened last week was that we got along for a few hours, then had sex, and fought a few hours later. That's what happened. That's all that's happened in the past few days. We fight, we make up, then we fight again," She explained, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm not signing those papers then," Steve stated turning around and walking back to this truck.

"Steve!" Kono called, rushing to catch up with him.

"Sign them!" she demanded once he stopped and turned around.

"No," He answered, opening the door of his truck.

"You don't get to make decisions for me. I want to end this while we can still speak civilly. Please just sign them," she pleaded.

"You really want me gone don't you?" He asked, as he slid in.

"I want to move on," Kono interjected.

"No you want the easy way out of this marriage and pushing me to sign some papers won't do it. I'm trying to fight for us and you're pushing me away," He shut his door closed, placing the key in the ignition and turning on the engine. He began to roll up the window.

"I'm pushing you away because I need to!" She yelled, banging on the door frustrated.

He quickly rolled down the window, their faces only inches away.

"Why? Just because counseling and therapy didn't give you immediate results? Because, Kono, things take time!"

"I don't want to get hurt again, Steve. Don't you see how much pain this marriage has caused me? I love you but this marriage isn't working out and I'm _tired_ of _fighting_,"

"That's the least thing I want to do to you, Kono. You mean the world to me and hurting you hurts me,"

She stayed silent. She didn't want to get hope that they could fix their marriage again. It only brought disappointment to her.

"You don't get to push me away. You don't get to pretend, the past two years have been nothing but hell. I admit, the past 6 months have been horrible for both of us but I matter, Kono. We matter and if you can't see that, then I have no business signing those divorce papers," He hissed before beginning to pull out of the parking space. He gave her one last look before speeding away.

* * *

__**Part 5 will be uploaded or it should be uploaded. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys.**

**Here is the final chapter of this songfic. Enjoy! (:**

**If you guys want an epilogue, I'll gladly create it. I already have an idea and some of it written, but it's up to you guys whether I should finish the epilogue and upload it or not.**

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the song "What About Now?" By Daughtry.**

* * *

_There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours._

It had been a week since they had argued in the parking lot and it had been tough. Five-0 had been thrown into a large case that left very little to no time to talk or sleep for that matter. So after they finally finished the case, Danny suggested they all have dinner at the Hilton to celebrate. Chin and Danny quickly called their families while Steve called Kamekona and Max to invite them. It was about half an hour later when they all sat down at their table.

Kamekona and Chin were at the ends of the table. On Kamekona's right side, sat Danny and beside him sat Rachel and beside her was Grace and beside her Max. On Chin's other right side, sat Malia and beside her was Steve and beside him was Kono. Both Malia and Rachel had left their little ones with babysitters since it was past their bedtime.

"I'm definitely sleeping in tomorrow," Danny yawned, stretching his arms.

"Yeah. We all deserve to have the weekend off," Chin nodded.

"So who's paying the tab?" Max asked and immediately everyone pointed to Steve.

"This guy!" Danny pointed at Steve.

"Looks like I forgot my wallet," Steve frowned before Danny burst out laughing.

"I knew, you'd try to get out of paying so I took your wallet," Danny held it the black leather wallet.

Steve cursed under his breath,"Fine, Danny,"

"Good,"

"Next time you're paying," Steve stated.

"Okay, but I'm gonna cut it at two beers!" Danny announced, looking at everyone else in the table.

"Two beers?" Kamekona asked, a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah,"

"Brah, that's cheap!" Kamekona exclaimed.

"Have you seen my salary?"

"You're welcome to work for me! I'm always looking for a new employee that can dance!" Kamekona grinned.

"Sorry, I don't like costumes, especially a shrimp costume," Danny answered, earning a jab in the ribs by Rachel.

"You just lost a job," Kamekona shook his head, sadly.

"Don't worry, Kamekona, he may need to take a second job," Rachel smiled at him before glaring at her husband.

"Why?" Danny snapped his head to his wife's direction.

"My parents' are coming to town and you will need to pay for their hotel,"

"Why? I have a perfectly good-looking house that should fit them. It's better than this neathedral animal and his house!" Danny exclaimed pointing at Steve.

"My mother is very picky, Daniel, and she doesn't like dogs nor does my father," Rachel explained.

"So? They can sleep in the basement or in the backyard if they don't like the dog!"

"No. They will not. You'll pay for their stay at the hotel,"

* * *

"You should talk to her," Danny said as he sat down where Kono had just occupied. She had excused herself from the table, explaining she needed fresh air.

He elbowed him in the ribs and Steve glared.

"What do I say?,"

"Just say what you want,"

He pushed his chair backwards and stood up, as everyone's eyes went to him.

"Fight for your marriage!" Danny ordered.

"You better come back with her, happy or you better sleep with your eyes open," Chin warned.

* * *

"let's talk. For real this time. No walking away or anything. Let's just... talk," Steve said, authority in his voice as he reached her. She stood, watching the waves crash together.

She slowly sat down, digging her feet into the sand. She didn't have the will to fight with him, especially in public, no less. Seconds later, he followed.

"What happened to us?" Steve asked, staring at the ocean.

"We wanted to believe that marriage would be easy like in movies and tv shows. We wanted to believe we could be like any other normal couple," Kono answered.

"Then reality set in," Steve added.

"I think, in a way, when we hit bumps in the road, we didn't know how to deal with them, so we fought, thinking, it'd be the only way out. We're both so different in the way we deal with things," Kono noted.

"You're right. We wanted this marriage to work, so we fought instead of communicating. Instead of discussing the issue at hand, we fought at each-others throat," Steve said.

"I think it was easier to fight because all we would do is scream and yell at each-other until we just stopped or one of us walk out,"

"Come to think of, we never did resolve any of our issues. We only made them worse," Steve said.

"Yeah. I'm surprised we didn't kill each-other,"

He laughed, "True,"

"Can we make it?" She asked, meeting his eyes with hers.

"I don't know. I truly don't know. I want us to make it. I love you but I don't want to see you unhappy,"

"Me neither. Our problems are too tangled, too complicated," Kono whispered.

"Thinking about it we fight about little stupid things,"

"Like who was supposed to empty the dish washer,"

"Yeah. And who was supposed to clean,"

"Pretty stupid stuff," Kono noted.

"We fought just to avoid talking,"

"Exactly,"

"We need to put in time and effort to make this work," He stated.

"But we don't have time, Steve. Our jobs prevent us from having the time needed to put in effort. That's why marriage counseling failed. We couldn't go to the meetings nor to see our therapist and when we did, our minds were off thinking about the current case. We didn't focus on our marriage when we were suppose to. We focused on Five-0,"

"It probably wasn't a good idea to go see the counselor or therapist during our lunch or later when our minds were on the case, not our marriage,"

"Exactly, but the truth of is, we don't have the time to fix our marriage,"

"Then let's leave Five-0 behind," Steve crossed his arms.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I can ask the governor for some days off so we can put the effort and time needed to make our marriage work,"

"You and I know both know that won't happen. One of us, or both of us, will want to check on what's going on at HQ and the next thing I know, one of us will be back working,"

"Then let's take a vacation,"

"Where?"

"Wherever you want,"

"Well," she looked down at hands before looking up at him, "I've always wanted to go to Australia,"

"Australia then," He decided.

She looked at him, uncertainty clear on her face.

"No Five-0. No governor breathing down on our necks. Just you... me... and the ocean," he said.

"But what if an emergency happens? What if something happens and we can't get here on time?" She asked.

He gently grabbed her shoulders, "Kono, there's always _what if's _but we need this. Believe me, it's not going to be easy for me either. We _need _this vacation. There's no question about it,"

She sighed, "Yeah, I know, we do, but it's hard to let go and stop thinking of what will go on without us here,"

"I know," he stroked her hair, "But we have to trust that Danny and Chin can handle it. Maybe, the governor can bring back Lori while we're gone,"

"Lori? I guess it's better that it's her than someone from HPD,"

"Let's just hope the governor sees it that way,"

"I think he will. Afterall you do know how to argue," She noted.

"True and my arguing skills are very handy,"

"Definitely. So are your hands," She winked.

He leaned, whispering in her ear, "Let's wait till we get out of here because everyone at our table is watching us,"

She laughed, "Yeah, I figured. They aren't really good at pretending they aren't trying to figure out what we're saying,"

"I agree. How about we tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"That we aren't getting a divorce," He said. She smiled before he leaned down and kissed her, before hearing some whistles and cheers coming from their table.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? I accept anonymous.**

**But good news, I think I'm going to write a McKono version of the Michael/Nikita scene, because I totally think that Steve and Kono should have had a scene like that, so now it's on my "maybe" to do list.**

**I don't know how I feel about this ending. I kind of don't like it but i'm going to explain what I was thinking about when I was writing this. I was watching Greys Anatomy, and I looked at Owen and Cristina fighting as my inspiration to this story so I rewatched the happy season 6, then some of season 7 and 8(Season 8 was my least favorite season. I cried so much). Seeing as my OPT is going through rough times(Owen/Cristina, not McKono), I definitely wanted this story to have a happy ending.**

**Pretty much in this story, Steve and Kono fought so much about simple things and then some really complicated things like work, and when they tried to save their marriage, it just didn't work. They tried counseling and seeing a therapist which didn't work because when they saw their counselor or therapist, they usually come in during their lunch hour or even later, so their minds weren't focused on fixing their marriage. What they were thinking was Five-0 and the current case and what they had to do, so pretty much, barely any effort on their part to fix their marriage. When they talked to the counselor, Kono saw him acting like this was a mission or a case that needed to be solved, not a husband trying to fix his marriage. Kono pretty much preferred to avoid conflict with Steve so she hung out with her friends more than she spent time with him, outside of work. Also Steve saw Kono wanting immediate results, and he didn't like that. So both things were something that bothered the other. Then they tried sex because they were tired of fighting and well they needed to be reminded they were married(besides that they loved each-other), so it worked for a while and then things crumbled. Suddenly, nothing worked for them, so they fought, made up, then fought again, and finally Kono was done with the marriage. She was tired of trying to fix something that wasn't fixable. She saw no other way but to end her marriage with him. Steve realized at that point that he was running out of time to save his marriage. Kono was more into getting a divorce because at that point, she was tired, like she could not take the fighting anymore. It had hit a boiling point for her and at that point, she didn't want to listen to him try to save their marriage because it just seemed to be a repeating pattern. Steve didn't want to divorce her, so of course, he fought till the end and he proved to her that they could make it, if they just put the ****_time _****and ****_effort _****needed to save their marriage. Both of them, didn't have the time nor the effort to save their marriage because of everything else going on in their lives and it took Steve talking to her, for them to realize, that all they needed to save their effort(besides talking and such) was to put in the necessary time and effort.**

**My complete inspiration came from Owen and Cristina's fighting on Greys Anatomy(minus the abortion and cheating parts).**

**If you guys are interested in an epilogue, i'll more then gladly create one. Maybe the epilogue could be about them maybe in the future? Or them in Australia? Or both? Give me some of your thoughts in the review!**

**McKono, Mikita, Crowen,**  
**-Nina**


End file.
